Talk:31-79 JGb215
Template This weapon needs to be added to the Zombies template. On another note, let us begin with anons and users alike speculating about what this weapon does and whether it was made by Group 935 or linked to Richtofen. Tiny Baby Men! Looking closely, it appears to act like a shrink ray, making zombies small. I am curious to see what else it does, because there must be something more.... - Dark Auk 19:51, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Looks like an upgraded Wunderwaffe You can just tell by the structure and design is so similar to the Wunderwaffe, maybe just an upgraded version? If this is true, than the 3arc member that leaked all this info on the map is telling the truth, and will be seeing quite alot. Also, where's the sauce for this image, please? --TreatTheSickness Fake? Real? Leaked? Where did the image for this come from? I've never seen the image before.-BURNBAG 83!! 21:31, June 22, 2011 (UTC) REALLY AGAIN? I hated the VR-11 and IF This weapon Just Changes The Zombies and Cant Kill them. I'll Ignore This Weapon. Sign your posts. And quit whining about how you don't like the new wonder weapons. If it's ineffective it's likely because it's for the easter egg of this map. If it makes them mostly a head then it makes headshots easier, thus more points. 05:46, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Then that would be a waste just to get headshots. There's all ready a perk for that to make getting headshots easier. I think we all miss that really powerfull wonder weapon that just.kills.everything. I'm fairly new to this website so this is how I sign my posts. XD -Sunshine Man They made what was effectively a monkeybomb that kills one zombie. Nothing would surprise me anymore. Also, you sign with four of these: ~. 02:32, June 24, 2011 (UTC) what it does is it turns them into little baby men and than you walk into them kicking them in the head as you walk over them killing them instantly whenever they hit a solid objectCorporal grif 23:14, June 27, 2011 (UTC) 31-79 JGb215 Name of the gun. Proof is in the achievements. Shouldn't it be remaned to this? I H8 ZOMBIES 00:33, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Sean Ha this gun makes zombies look like my friend Sean cause he has a big head KingoftheHi115 · Need a sig 19:34, June 23, 2011 (UTC) fountain of youth shangri la is where the fountain of youth is supposed to be so i think it makes them babies or something or it could make them unage/go back in time (for the easter egg it might have them go back from 2013 to 1960 A possible name for the new wonder weapon On the Call of Duty website, they said that one of the achievements you can get on Shangri La is "Small Consolation (10G) – In Shangri-La, use the 31-79 JGb215 on each type of zombie." Considering that the only weapon it could be talking about is the new wonder weapon, I figure that is the name of it. The Big F 02:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC)http://www.callofduty.com/intel/477 WW's effect on zombies, image Can we add this image to show its effect on zombies? It's Called a Child, People If you look at the body type after the change, it appears that the zombie has become a young child, not a "large-headed, small bodied zombie". You can tell by the way it looks in the trailer breakdown. On a seperate note, I think that Treyarch learned about how big a flub the VR-11 was. My guess is that they wouldn't have made a new gun like this if it didn't have stronger or better implications... No it can't be, as it is illegal for children or babies to be harmed in videogames, regardless if it's a zombie. As you can clearly see they are turned to what looks like voodoo dolls, and thats only a small part of the shot, so maybe the zombies shrink even more?BeatOli 15:07, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Well how come u can kill little sisters in bioshock KingoftheHi115 · Need a sig 15:42, June 24, 2011 (UTC) you can kill little sisters in bioshock because there not human they are like little demons trapped in a body Zombies aren't exactly human either you know >_> they are practically bags of rotting flesh that wander about, so technically it be fine killing baby zombies :\ Terrible Name I really hope I'm not the only one who thinks the name sucks. What are we supposed to call it, the shrink ray? I'm prettu sure it's going to have to come to that because I won't be able to remember 31-79 JGB215. That doesn't even sound like anything. I'm sorry if I'm sounding harsh, but I really hate it's name. - Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 18:19, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Well me n my m8s call it the Sean gun(Joke bout friend with massive head) Yeah, this is going to be tedious to say. Is there an official nickname? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 22:14, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to call it the 31 gun. Yeah, it's not official, but it's catchy and has part of the name in it. Good enough for me. I hope an official nickname comes out though. - Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 22:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Let's all call it "The Baby Maker" I call it the Chibi-Gun or Babality Gun. - Dark Auk 17:48, June 25, 2011 (UTC) im calling it THE LITTLE BABY MAN GUNCorporal grif 23:17, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, we call it the Baby Maker. AND WE USED IT! Omega8o8 11:50, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Not the only New Weapon CotD had two new wonder weapons because one did'nt actually kill. My guess is that it will be the same here :I believe the Scavenger isn't a wonder weapon. It doesn't do anything wonderful, does it? — 22:22, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I thought it was. To me, a Wonder Weapon is anything that isn't a normal weapon. And its explosion was wonderful, probably powered by 115. The Group 935 logo could also be seen on it. ::: It's on the list on this site ::: Technically most maps have a new wonder weapon and a new wonder grenade. The fact that the vr11 distracts zombies means it counts as the new wonder grenade but it occupies a weapon slot. And as monkey bombs are back in i pressume they will keep to the tradition of the WAW maps. Ray gun, wonder weapon and monkey bomb. ( 09:12, June 25, 2011 (UTC)) [[User:Poketape|'Poketape']] Talk 03:28, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Let's not debate on whether the Scavenger is a Wonder Weapon here. Plus, all your points are covered on the debate on the Scavenger talk page, and we've already established to leave it ambigous till Treyarch reveals it, to avoid more flaming and arguing (so, a stalemate). The admins just added it to the Wonder Weapons list because people were getting pissed off. But yes, CotD did have 2 confirmed wonder weapons, the V-R11 and the Matryoshka Dolls, and 1 fictional gun. The V-R11 did kill zombies, and did more damage than the Scavenger in a quicker fashion by upgrading it, along with making teammates invicible/receive insta-kill, it makes Zombies 'medics' among the most powerful members of a team. The Scavenger was added to make up for the fact that there were no extremly powerful explosive weaponry (besides the LAW) such as the Thundergun in Call of the Dead, yet they balanced it out so it fails on high rounds to make RapeZombie Training/Funneling less effective and made it more risky to use it without PhD Flopper as it's explosion essentially nullifies your Juggernog. @Poketape, I agree, Treyarch should know that 99% of Zombies gamers loved Shi no Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten and "Five" because of the Primary Wonder Weapon (Wunderwaffe, Thundergun, Winter's Howl), Secondary Wonder Weapon (Ray Gun) and tactical grenade Wonder Weapon (Monkey Bomb). Ascension was brilliant because it allowed teams to have more than that by including a secondary tactical grenade Wonder Weapon (Matryoshka Dolls). CotD was unique, however, as the V-R11 made teammates invicible and made George fuck off for a round. Template/Leet Someone should add the speculation template if we can't edit it. Also, its name is probably in leet, they wouldn't name it randomly. Hiptechboy 05:29, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Scratch that, 3arc is unpredictable. Hiptechboy 05:35, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I wonder what happens when u pack a punch it im so excited i think when u shrink the zombies they fall over and explode Shangrilacallofthedeadascensionrulers 06:01, June 25, 2011 (UTC) My Predicted effect It will shrink the zombies so that they move like crawlers but can just be sprinted over. It would be a panic weapon because you could just run into them. Like that one perk idea to get you out of corners.HCSnDFTW 14:18, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Informal Name If you translate "31-79 JGb215" from l33t to normal English you get "ei-tg jgbzis." To me that sounds like "Eat Jebsis." So I'm going to call it the Eat Jebis. ie: "I just got the Eat Jebis from the box!"|Duckcall00 13:39, June 27, 2011 (UTC) you might want to think about that eat jebis sounds like crap maybe its because the wunder waffe german name is in german because it was made in germany so once we find out the location of shangri la translate leet to that languag instead Allow Editing!!! I want to update this article! I already have much information about this such as its upgraded name and FULL effect. The Fractilizer is the upgraded name Sends zombies into walls when upgraded Omega8o8 11:48, June 28, 2011 (UTC)